


Ekko Reflects

by winters_prince



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure, Ekko learning to win friends and influence people, Other, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Time Loop, Time Travel, Zaun (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_prince/pseuds/winters_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traversing throughout Zaun, Ekko breaks from routine as he takes a moment to reflect on who he is, and why he does what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ekko Reflects

Schemes.

 

Ekko was a boy full of schemes.

 

Many people looked at him and saw him as nothing more than a street rat, a common punk; he couldn’t blame them for their views, for how they thought.He and his friends-his gang-lived outside of the Zaunite law, after all.They lived and thrived in the shadows, helping each other and keeping each other safe in a harsh underground.Most importantly, they all respected each other; unlike the harsh reality of what Zaun had become, some uncontrollable, unthinking monstrosity where you could do as you like whether or not it took life or instilled it where it shouldn’t be.Here in the dark, he and his friends were filthy and unsure of what came next, but unlike all of the others, they were _free._ They did as they pleased and lived as they liked; and Ekko was the wisest of them all.

 

He looked young, certainly.Propped against slick, emerald bricks and taking a deep breath, the boy looked no older than possibly eighteen beneath the soot and chalk on his face.His weapon rested against the wall next to him; a softly glowing, cyan bludgeon in a sophisticated, hand-made handle.A former second hand for a clock, perfect for what Ekko needed; enough to knock out any witnesses, but not too little to kill an assailant if he needed.A leather apron ran down into thick, wide green pants, finishing off in a pair of high boots, darkened either by make or by earth.The sigil dusted on his face, an hourglass, was of Ekko’s own design; it was a reminder to all who saw him, and to himself, that nobody and nothing could ever _own_ him, nothing could hold him back.

 

Also of his own design was the device hung loosely by shoddy, but careful, leather straps beneath his lower back.It hummed gently and pulsed with a gentle blue light, rings of electricity buzzing back and forth within.“That’s right,” Ekko reminded himself.“Nothing can hold me back.Nothing can stop me.Zaun’s a shamble of what it was.If I’m gonna set it right, I need to show everyone out there what the real Zaun is about.”With that, he reached back and laid a careful, calloused hand on a rip-cord on one end of the device.“To do that, I’m going to need to make every second worth it.”

 

There was a burst of light, the smell of burnt wire and wet dirt, and Ekko was back in the alley; in fact, he was in the ally exactly two minutes earlier.“Break time’s over,” he said, as a hand ran through his starch white mohawk and a booted foot dug into the dirt.Not a moment later he was rushing off to attend to an unknown errand, one he refused to neglect.

 

Ekko was a boy full of schemes, and there was not a thing that could stop him.

 

Time was the last thing he had to worry about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a league fic that isn't complete smut, lmao. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
